18's Gratitude
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, 18 shows her "thanks" for saving her. Also to teach Goku a thing or two. WARNING: Infidelity


**18's Gratitude**

Pink track pants and panties lay haphazardly on the floor of 18's bedroom. Along with her bra. With it is an orange Gi top and a blue short sleeved shirt. Creaks of a bed frame can be heard loudly along with moans from 18. She is currently riding a very large cock, "It's going so deep inside me!" 18 cries out with pure ecstasy in her tone. Her hips will not stop moving. Even when cumming. This amazing cock inside her feels too good to stop. It hits all the right spots.

The man she's fucking is not her husband. He is busy at his work and her daughter is at kindergarten. The man she's having sex with is Goku (in his Super Saiyan form). Protector of Earth, strongest man on the planet and the man who saved her from being eaten during the Tournament of Power. 18 wants to repay him somehow. She could make him some food because Goku loves to eat. But when she saw Goku in Mastered Ultra Instinct (it was the first time seeing Goku shirtless) knew just what to give him.

"With a body like that along with a nice cock, it's no wonder Chichi is still married to you." 18 moans. Her hands thoroughly feeling Goku's muscular chest, "I bet you two fuck every day ~" she said smiling. Her hips still moving. Not showing signs of slowing down anytime soon. Goku just feels too damn good to stop.

Goku chuckles with a bit of a moan "Funny you say that. We haven't done it in a while. Also, she never has me be a Super Saiyan during sex. I don't why tho." Goku said. The handsome Saiyan moans louder. His hands going up 18's thighs to her hips then her large breasts. Kneading them roughly. His thumbs go over 18's nipples every now and then. Goku keeps doing it because it seems 18 really likes it.

"Her loss...is...my...GAIN!" 18 cries out as she cums hard another time. She loses count how many times she climaxed. 18's hips twitch and buckles as she climax continue. Biting her lip 18 rolls her hips. "I'm starting to fall for your cock Goku~" 18 purrs. It surprises 18 that she drooling. A first for her. She can feel Goku is still hard. This makes her want to fuck Goku even more. She's going to break Goku's record with Chi-Chi.

"Wow, you're really tight! Also feel a lot better than Chi-Chi." Goku moans. The sex with Chi-Chi was never this intense. It really tested his stamina. Goku saw an opportunity in this.

18 leans in. Grabbing Goku's hands and moving them to her ass. Her huge breasts pressed up against Goku's chest "I hear you don't know what kissing is."

Goku nods "I keep asking but no one will tell me what that is. Will you tell me?" he asks nicely.

18 smiles "How about I show you instead. But you must keep it a secret." she moves her face really close to Goku's "Follow my lead." 18 presses her lips on Goku's. She nibbles and sucks on them. The food Goku just ate is fresh on his lips. 18 open Goku's mouth a bit so she can slide her tongue in. Goku felt a new sensation. It was strange because 18's tongue is rubbing against his but, it feels good. His head is spinning tho.

18 stops kissing him for the moment. Her lungs need air, "Not bad but we should do this again so you can get the hang of it." she smiles. Getting his breath back Goku nods. Pulling his cock out 18 slowly crawls down Goku until she's face-to-face with the Saiyan's cock, "Has Chichi ever done this to you?" 18 ask while wrapping her wonderful breasts around Goku's mighty manhood.

"No, hers aren't big like yours." Goku smiles and moans. His hips move a little, "Wow they feel soft!" while 18 moves her breasts up and down Goku's thick shaft and licks the head. She can feel it throb strongly. Goku is going to cum any second. 18 can sense it's going to be big. It was as a huge torrent of cum shoots out of Goku's cock.

Cover her face and breasts with cum. "Chi-Chi never made me cum with much," Goku said and pants with a goofy smile on his face. 18 found that cute.

"And Krillin didn't come this much~" 18 said jerking Goku off then takes his cock into her mouth. Because Goku has a large dick, 18 can only take half of it. 18 didn't give up tho. While bobbing her head 18 slowly takes more of the Saiyan's cock. By the time she got the whole cock in, her lungs scream for air. She slowly crawls on top of Goku.

Holding his cock still, 18 sat on it. While holding her breasts 18 bounces on Goku's cock. Goku grabs onto her ass. She's really making him sweat. The same can be said for Goku. Her pussy feels so good that by instinct, Goku moves his hips with 18. Both of them cry out in pleasure. Overpowering the creaking bed. Surprisingly it's not breaking. Yet.

None the less, Goku and 18 are enjoying the best sex of their lives. Goku has his eyes shut and teeth clenched. 18 meanwhile has her tongue hanging out and eyes rolled up. Tears fall from 18's face. She's not crying because of sadness. It's something else. Both Goku and 18 are bushing bright red. "18!" Goku cries and fires another huge amount of cum. 18 screams as her Super Saiyan lover fills her up.

Goku moans when 18 pulls out again. "Goku~" 18 purrs. Lifting his head Goku sees 18 on her stomach and slightly on her side. with her ass up in the air "Fuck my ass please~" she said spreading her second hole. Panting, Goku nods and slowly slides his cock into her ass. 18 bit her lips and moans. Goku grabs her wrists then pulls her arms back.

18 has a lustful smile as Goku pounds her ass. The strength Goku puts behind his thrusts his amazing. Almost divine. Looking back, 18 sees that Goku is in Super Saiyan Blue, "Going all out huh?" 18 asks.

"Yup," Goku said with a smile. "Wow, your ass is tight!" 18 tries to say something but, the words that came out of her mouth was gibberish. It did cause drool to stain the bed sheets. Which is fine because it's laundry day. But 18 forgot because she was very eager to have sex with Goku. She even dreamed about it.

Suffice to say, Goku surpasses her wildest expectations. Why in the fuck Chi-Chi is letting such an amazing cock go to waste? Whatever her idiotic reason is, 18 is more than happy to fuck Goku. 18 screams out pleasure when Goku cums in her ass, "You're filling me up Goku~" 18 said. She feels Goku roll over to her back.

When he leans in and places his hands on each side of her. 18 hooks her arms around his neck. Upon moving his hips 18 screams, "YES, GOKU! HARDER! FUCK ME HARD!" 18's legs hooks around Goku's waist. She doesn't want to let go of him. She doesn't want him to stop. Who knew Saiyans where so good with sex.

What a great discovery.

For the next hour, Goku and 18 kept fucking like animals in heat. Any remaining clothing they had on was removed. Tossed to some random direction. When Goku came one last time they lay in each other's arms. Out breath and covered in sweat. "We should clean up. My husband is going to come home soon." 18 said.

"Yeah." Goku nods "I can scene his energy getting close." as he said that his stomach growls.

"Let's get you something to eat after we clean ourselves." 18 said.

"Sounds like a plan," Goku said. Before he can head for the showers 18 pulls him in for one more kiss.

"Come back tomorrow. I have something I need to give back to you~" 18 said and in her closet is the clothes she "borrowed" from Chi-Chi. She can't wait to show him the changes she made to it.

 **A/N: Look forward to another Goku and 18 story.**


End file.
